ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi
Princess Harumi (also known as the Jade Princess or Rumi), is a supporting character in Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. She is known to be the princess of Ninjago because she was adopted by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago. Description Harumi has long white hair fashioned in a high ponytail (when she wears her princess outfit) or in a bun with chopsticks (when she wears her civilian outfit). Her lips are full and in deep red color. In palace, she wears a green dress, a white cape with red flowers and a collar, gold head accessory and a lot of make-up. As a civilian, she wears a green overalls with a hood, and underneath a shirt in the style of a similar pattern as her cape. History The Mask of Deception Harumi is present with her parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, as they greet Ninjago before the presumed attack goes off and she is saved by Lloyd. It turns out it was simply nothing; just some fire crackers going off. However, the family is grateful for the rescue and invite the Ninja to stay in the Palace. That night, she formally meets the Ninja and details her thoughts of them with them accepting her praise, and Harumi even delights a former cynical Nya when she voices that she wanted to be like her after she became a great master. Her parents soon speak to them, and it is revealed that Harumi was adopted and taken in by them, though they insist they are family. The Jade Princess Later on, Harumi sneaks out of her room but she is spotted by Lloyd, who mistakes her as a kidnapper due to her hoodie and bag. However, after capturing her, he learns the truth and is told by an amused Harumi that she goes off to give food to those less fortunate. She offers him the chance to join her and he accepts, with Harumi disguising him to avoid suspicion. The two go into the night and talk, with Harumi telling him to call her "Rumi." Lloyd and Harumi were then discovered by Hutchins who then brings her back to the palace. The next morning, Harumi is then told off by her parents for sneaking out. She apologizes and runs away, crying. During the attack on the Palace, she is trapped under burning rumble in her bedroom, but she is saved by Zane. Harumi escapes the burning Palace with Lloyd and the Mask of Deception moments before it explodes. She and Lloyd are then chased by Ultra Violet and her thugs, and while Ultra Violet manages to get the Mask of Deception, she and Lloyd escape on the Destiny’s Bounty. When Harumi is told by Nya that her parents and Hutchins were killed in the Palace fire, she is devastated, saying, "Once again, I am . . . alone." Lloyd invites Harumi to stay with him and the Ninja, and he promises her that they will find out who was responsible for the deaths of her parents and Hutchins. The Oni and the Dragon Harumi goes on the Destiny's Bounty, and is told to stay there just in case she gets captured by the Sons of Garmadon. While on the Bounty, she takes out a photograph of her as a child with her deceased biological parents, as well as one with the Royal family. Later, the Ninja go out to chase Mr. E. She tries to go with them but Nya interrupts and tells her to stay on the Bounty with P.I.X.A.L. Snake Jaguar Harumi is helping Nya build a bike for Zane until she hands Nya the wrong tool; then she goes to make herself useful. She can be seen upstairs on the bounty next to Nya when she is talking to Zane. Dead Man's Squall Harumi is seen standing over Zane with the rest of the ninja while he is being repaired; later on she is singing a lullaby to the baby. Then she almost kisses Lloyd but he got nervous and backed away and then ran off. Ninjago.com Description Princess Harumi, also known as the Jade Princess, is the adopted daughter of the Emperor and Empress of NINJAGO® world. Trivia *She is younger than the Ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941337768684347392 *Her name means "Govern, Beauty." *She is Lloyd's love interest. **With her, all the Ninja have had a love interest. *She is the second character that was adopted by another family, the first was Jay. *She has said herself to be a slob, with an extremely unkept room. *Her favorite color is green. *Her hairstyle without her crown is the same as Koko's hair from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, while with her crown, it is the same as Lady Iron Dragon's. *In "The Jade Princess," both of her adoptive parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, have seemingly died because of the explosion at the Palace. **Her biological parents have already met the same fate. *From "The Oni and the Dragon," her old photographs show that she was born with blonde hair, and had bleached it after being adopted into the Royal Family. *In "The Quiet One" Season 8 trailer, Harumi can be seen holding the Mask of Hatred; she may be holding it so the Ninja don't drop it when they do Spinjitzu. In the "Ninja Go!" Season 8 trailer, the wielder of the Mask of Hatred is wearing clothing similar to Harumi's civilian clothing, and you can see white hair sticking of the back of the mask. *In the product animation for 70643 Temple of Resurrection, Harumi and Hutchins are fighting the Ninja, but this may have been a mistake. *On a trading card for Season 8 in Germany, a card says "Heldenhafte Harumi" meaning Heroic Harumi. *Because of a scene in "Snake Jaguar" where Harumi says she'll just make herself more useful, there is speculation she may be the Quiet One or a spy for the Sons of Garmadon. **However, she could not be the Quiet One, because in "Dead Man's Squall," he/she is shown speaking through Samurai X, when Harumi is being held in his/her mech's hand next to him. *In the "Dead Man's Squall," Lloyd and Harumi almost kiss. *The description of episode 81 states that the Ninja "discover Princess Harumi's true intentions." *Some people are still speculating that Harumi might be Lloyd's sister, even though it was proven that she is not his sister. Gallery HarumiTempImage.png 70643 alt8.jpg Capture 9.5.JPG|Lloyd and Harumi Capture 24.5.JPG|Behind Lloyd. Capture 29.5.JPG|"The masks must never be reunited or Ninjago will be doomed." IMG 1649.PNG Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-00.png|Harumi and Zane Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-15.png|Harumi and Lloyd Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-52.png Amino Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-28.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-56.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-03.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-29.png CaptureHarumi.JPG RoyalFamily.png PrincessHarumi.jpg MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpeg MoS77Nya&Harumi.jpeg References de:Harumi pl:Harumi Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Females Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:Heroes